For One Night Only
by vicsmoria
Summary: What happens behind closed doors between Max and Fang? Told from Max's POV and rated T for suggested sexual themes.


***Well recently, I have become addicted to ****Maximum Ride!**** So I thought, "Hey….I'm going to write a fanfiction!" I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think! ***

I fell back onto my _new _bed, feeling the harsh springs jab into my spine like jagged rocks. I winced in annoyance; compared to what I have faced in the past, some mattress debris wasn't going to hurt me.

The Flock and I had just recently arrived at our new permanent home in Colorado after we had practically saved the world from certain ecologic destruction in Antarctica and Hawaii. Aren't we sweet children; doing exactly what the grown-ups wants. Blegh…never again.

Anyway, I had decided to head to my room for a little R & R, you know, some Max Time. I think everyone else had the same idea in mind for themselves as well.

I turned on my side, letting my right half sink into the material as if the bed were made out of quicksand. My body felt numb however, and I didn't even notice the pleasurable feeling taking over me. The only thing that was on my mind was…_Fang._

Everything about him made me swoon; those dark eyes that could see right through me, that thick mop of hair that I could run my fingers through all day. And his wings as black as night that made him look like the angel of death.

I shot up like an arrow taking off; what the hell was I talking about? I sounded like the girliest person ever and if you really know me, you know I refuse to let emotions get the better of me.

Yes, I love Fang with every feather on my wings but I couldn't let him distract me from my duties as Flock leader. I would just have to bottle my emotions up until after I knew the Flock was 100 percent safe and sound.

A light rapping at my door snapped me out of my train of thought. I had a slight feeling in my gut that I knew who it might be. Not wanting to be ever more distracted, I tried to play it off as if I were asleep. I let some light snoring sounds rumble in the back of my throat as I turned over onto my left side. I was a born actress; please hold your applause until the end of my performance.

"Max," Fang's deep, husky voice called, sending a shiver up my spine. I absolutely fell head-over-heels when he said my name; which is a humongous problem. If he called my name in the middle of an intense battle, would I turn to mush on the spot? I didn't want to think about that…

"Max," he called again, "I know you're awake. You don't snore when you sleep…you sleep like a dead log. And that's saying something." He said wryly; I could practically feel his eyes roll from across the room. A feeling of irritation rushed through my veins like molten lava as I dashed up to the door.

Not using all of my strength in fear of completing obliterating the door to measly splinters, I calmly opened it like a civilized human. It felt weirder then I thought it would; note to self: practice acting like a normal person.

My eyes met with Fang's; he had a soft and gentle expression on his face once he saw me. Only I could do that to him and I took great pride in it. I tried my best to paint a scowl on my lips but it probably look like I was about to vomit or something gross like that.

"You caught me, I'm a terrible false sleeper. What can I do for you?" I asked snidely as I leaned against the doorframe. He shot me a half smile and I felt my heart speed up tenfold inside my chest.

"I just wanted to talk for a bit. May I?" He asked while motioning towards my bedroom. I looked at him then back at my vacant room. My better judgment told me to be utterly sarcastic and tell him to buzz off. But my heart overpowered me and the word "Yes" escaped my cracked lips. I knew I would probably regret this later.

We both casually walked in; Fang shut and locked the door behind him. I should have known what was coming after that. I sat back in my usual spot on my bed and crossed my arms behind me. I tried my best to be Miss. Cool, Calm, and Collected but my insides felt like frayed electrical wires that were dancing about wildly.

"So, what exactly did you want to talk about?" I asked coolly. Fang sat down next to me, the pale moonlight from outside reflecting in the nighttime sky of his eyes. He turned his attention to me, his gaze direct and firm as if I were a dartboard and his eyes were the darts.

"Max, you know how much I love you, right?" He asked sincerely; I could make out a faint blush on his face and this was new to me. Fang had always been a rock, you know, the strong-silent type. So it was an odd occurrence to see him act so innocent. I felt my heart speed up more until it was banging against my ribcage.

"I-I" I stuttered as I tried to form the right words in my mouth; which was going dry like a desert if I might add. He looked at me harder, awaiting my answer so I knew I had a limited amount of time. I gulped, trying my best to swallow the lump that was forming in my throat.

I lowered my eyes, feeling my own cheeks grow hot as well. "Yes…I do Fang. And I love you too." I replied meekly. How lame on my part you don't have to tell me twice. He leaned in closer to me, the rusty springs creaking in unison beneath us like a chorus choir.

I clenched fistfuls of my sheets until my knuckles turned ghostly white, beads of sweat forming over my skin. His lips softly kissed up my jawbone until they met with mine. Our lips met in a gentle kiss, our lips caressing each other's. I felt as if sparks were forming on my skin as our kiss became more intense.

His hand cupped my cheek and he pressed his cool forehead against my burning one. "Max… let me show you how much I care." He breathed heavily in my ear. He pushed my back onto the bed until he was right on top of me, placing gentle kisses on my neck.

This was getting out of control; sure Fang and I had kissed before but nothing like this. This was more…passionate. I knew I shouldn't have let it escalate this far but I couldn't find it in my heart to make him stop. My heart was taking control of my leader instincts.

Fang's big hands slithered up my leg and up my tank top. I shivered lightly as his cool skin conflicted with my warm skin. He was getting dangerously close to my chest but I didn't care.

"Fang, I love you." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Just for this night…I would let pleasure and ecstasy run my thoughts. I would let myself go just for tonight.

Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy were hunched outside Max's door, ears pressed to the freshly painted wood.

"I can't hear anything!" Gazzy whined, as he turned to Iggy's eyes, glazed over and sightless. Iggy shrugged his bony shoulders as he stood up, stretching his arms.

"Why don't you ask Angel to read their thoughts? Maybe we can hear what they're up to that way." Iggy said with a "no-duh" expression on his face. Angel giggled menacingly as she threw her golden curls over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah…" Gazzy said, deflated.

"Ange, do your creepy mind reading thing." Iggy ordered with a devious smirk on his face. He couldn't wait until the morning so he could bug Max to no end. Angel nodded and placed her hands to her temples.

She tried to tune in on just Max and Fang's thoughts; she tried to ignore the rest of the Flocks' thoughts that she was picking up on. After about a minute, she stood there puzzled. "Huh…" Angel said lightly.

"What's up? Did you pick up on anything?" Gazzy asked eagerly, rubbing his hands together evilly. Angel cocked her head to one side and stood next to Iggy, who towered over her like a skyscraper.

"Yeah…but all I heard from both of them was 'Oh yes' and 'More'. Weird…" Angel said disappointed. Gazzy's face dropped immediately and a cloud of disappointment practically hung over his head.

"That's it? How boring…don't you think so Iggy?" Iggy, however, was hunched over, choking on his laughter and tears. "Iggy?" Gazzy asked, bemused. Iggy tried to contain himself.

"Oh…oh I have no idea guys. Come on, back to bed." He instructed in a fatherly tone of voice. _Oh just wait until this morning you two. _Iggy thought as he lead the two to their rooms, dreaming about all the devious ways he could torture the two for their naughty night together.


End file.
